<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merlin's Baby Dragons by tabbytabbytabby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757326">Merlin's Baby Dragons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby'>tabbytabbytabby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dragon Sanctuary [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Dragons, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur comes home to find out that Merlin has found and adopted yet another baby dragon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dragon Sanctuary [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merlin's Baby Dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts">LovelyLittleGrim</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arthur knows before he even opens the door to the house that it’s going to be chaos. He can hear banging, yelling, and screeching coming from inside, and also the unfortunately familiar scent of something burning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He squares his shoulders and takes a deep breath as he reaches for the door handle, and prepares for the worst. He’s barely stepped inside before something comes flying at his head and he has to duck or risk getting knocked over.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“What the hell?” Arthur mutters. He looks up to see a baby dragon hovering just in front of him. “Merlin!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He’s met with what sounds like pots crashing to the floor, followed by Merlin cursing to himself. A few seconds later Merlin comes running around the corner. He looks from Arthur to the dragon and back again, and brings a hand up to rub the back of his neck. “I see you’ve met Carlos.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Carlos,” Arthur says, face blank. “Where exactly did Carlos come from?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Well you see, when I was shopping I heard a woman talking about how she could swear she saw a dragon in the woods near town,” Merlin says, rushing over the words. “And I just had to go see for myself.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Of course you did.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I couldn’t risk anyone else finding him,” Merlin argues. “We’re at risk more and more everything with all the dragons popping up lately.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“That doesn’t mean you have to adopt all of them,” Arthur sighs. He looks to the backyard where at least 10 other dragons in various sizes are flying around. “They’re going to get bigger Merlin.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I know,” Merlin says. “And that’s why I have a plan.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“What sort of plan?” Arthur asks, almost afraid of the answer.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I think they need their own habitat where they can live without having to worry about anyone finding them,” Merlin says. “So, I’m going to work on a spell that sort of deters people away from the area. We’re already pretty isolated up here. So it wouldn’t be too hard to do.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Carlos bumps his head against Arthur’s cheek and Arthur sighs, bringing a hand up to pet him. He is cute. They all are. It’s just been getting harder with them all growing. But if Merlin’s plan works...</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“They’ll be able to fly more freely then,” Arthur says.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Merlin nods and steps closer. He puts his arms around Arthur’s neck and smiles. “They would. We’ll still have to keep an eye on them, of course. And make sure they don’t go too far, but otherwise it’s a great set up. No creature should have to be contained like this.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“You’re amazing, you know that?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Merlin grins, “I do, but it’s nice to have my talents recognized every now and then.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Arthur kisses him, soft and slow. “I definitely appreciate you and your talents,” Arthur murmurs against his lips. “And I’ll show you just how much when we no longer have a house full of dragons threatening to burn it down.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Oh that was me,” Merlin says, giving him a sheepish smile. “I was baking you cookies and got distracted and may have burnt a few.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Arthur shakes his head, smiling fondly at his boyfriend. Life is certainly never boring with Merlin and their little thunder of dragons.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜<br/><a href="http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/">My tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>